The present invention relates to an idling stop device.
Conventionally, in a vehicle control of an automobile or the like, an idling stop control for realizing saving of fuel and reduction of an exhaust gas is performed where an engine is stopped during parking or stopping of a vehicle, or during a period that a vehicle waits for a change in a traffic signal or the like.
In the idling stop control, it is necessary to prevent sudden starting of a vehicle when an engine is restarted. For this end, in the idling stop control, there may be a case where a condition that a brake torque generated by a brake pressure applied to a vehicle is more than a cranking torque at the time of starting the engine is satisfied, the engine is stopped while maintaining the brake pressure.
In this respect, in the prior art, to acquire a brake pressure applied to a vehicle, various sensors such as a sensor which detects a brake liquid pressure or a sensor which detects a stroke amount of a brake pedal are provided to the vehicle. In the prior art, an amount of brake operation (brake pressure) performed by a driver is detected by the sensor, and an engine is stopped while maintaining a brake liquid pressure when the detected brake pressure is higher than or equal to a predetermined threshold value.